Les Vengeurs
by Humanities.Best
Summary: In 19th-century France, Tony Stark, who for decades has been hunted by the ruthless policeman Loki Laufeyson after breaking parole, agrees to care for a factory worker's daughter, Natasha Romanova. The decision changes their lives for ever. As the second French Revolution begins and the lives of everyone becomes twisted, and well. Miserable. {AU}
1. Tony Stark, 24601

**1815**

 **Twenty Six Years After The Start Of The French Revolution**

 **A King Is Once Again On The Throne Of France**

* * *

The wind blew hard against the sides of the boats, water splashing up the sides. A small area was cut along the shore where the boats would eventually go. After the prisoners of France pulled them in. Some had just committed a small crime, but still got the same treatment as someone who had murdered. Each man had a different story to tell, unique as themselves. But they all now, were forced to do things no man should have to do. So as the moans and groans came from the people pulling, their heaving began to fall into a rhythm with the ones around them.

Yet, there was a man who stood above all this. Watching as the ran poured down, and waves crash into the men, almost knocking some over. His emerald greens eyes sparkled with pleasure, and a grin passed on his lips. His raven hair matted to his head from the rain. This man was Loki Laufeyson, one of the best guards in the french army. Loki had fought in the first revolution and was captured and tortured. When he finally gave away the secrets they set him free to the dungeons. Where he spent ten years working his way up to the best of the guard. He treated each man worse than the last, his whip would lash out at any random moment. And for no reason, but there was one man. Who wasn't afraid of the whip, and wasn't afraid to be there.

This man, was Tony Stark. A man who stole just a mouthful of bread to save his dying daughter, and yet failed. The bread barely kept her alive for five minutes, and he spent nineteen years in prison for such a small crime, granted, it was because of his many attempts to escape. Yet, he still thought it unreasonable. His life had been a down spiral since he turned seventeen. When his parents were murdered by French guards. And then soon fathering a child, and left abadoned by her mother everything was not at all well.

" _Look Down, Look Down, Don't look him in the eyes._ " He sang loudly over the moans of the people. Trying to help with the mood. But then they replied in song almost like the sailors at sea.

" _Look Down, Look Down, You're here until you die.._ " It was low, and grumpily and sounded almost painful.

" _The sun is strong, it's hot as hell below._ " A small, older man grumbled out.

" _Look Down, Look Down, there's twenty years to go._ " They all joined back in together.

" _I've done no wrong, Sweet Jesus hear my prayer_." Another man spoke up. Lanky and thin, bald as a babe.

 _"Look Down, Look Down, Sweet Jesus Doesn't care._ "

" _I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true._ " A broader, heavier man spoke. His eyes full of tears.

" _Look Down, Look Down, They've all forgotten you_."

" _When I get free, you won't be seeing me. Ere' for the dust._ " A tall man sang, heaving harder than before.

" _Look Down, Look Down, Don't look him in the eye._ "

" _How long, Oh Lord, before you let me die_?" A small man, stumbling as the chains practically pulled him back, covering his body in water for a moment before he came back up.

"L _ook Down, Look Down, You'll always be a slave.._ " They all grumbled as they heaved. " _Look Down, Look Down, You're Standing in your grave_."

Loki stiffened up as they heaved the boat into the harbor. Guards started to round up the prisoners and they began to walk back to start to heave another boat. Their heads hung low and their chains clinked gently as they walked. Tony looked up and saw a few guards staring and whispering, but he kept walking in the line. Until he came face to face with Loki.

"Retrieve the flag." Loki said quietly. Tony gave a small nod and turned around to see the flag post laying on the ground. He walked over to it, and heaved it up on his back, and begun to pull the massive wait back towards Loki. No, normal man could ever do such a thing. With a load grunt he laid the post at Loki's feet. "Now Prisoner 24601!" He called, as the line once again halted. Tony then looked up to Loki. A sneer look on his face. "Your time is up, and your parole has begun. You know what that means?"

"Yes, it means I'm free." He said taking a paper from Loki.

"No, It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave. You are a thief." Loki spat at him. "This badge will show shame until the day you die. It warns you are a dangerous man."

"I stole a loaf of bread.." Tony said quietly.

"You robbed a house." Loki said harshly.

"I broke a window pane." Tony said moving forward. "My daughter, my child was close to death, and we were starving."

"You will starve again, Unless you learn the meaning of the law." Loki said, pulling his whip out.

"I know the meaning of those 19 years, A slave of the law." Tony looked up and glared with his eyes.

"Five years for what you did, The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601."

"My name is Tony Stark." Tony hissed.

"And I am Loki! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601." Loki shouted.

" _Look down, look down, You'll always be a slave_." The men started again as Tony began to walk away. " _Look down, look down,You're standing in your grave_."

Tony soon then left, and looked over Paris. A sad, but happy look filled his eyes as he began to make a long journey, through the countryside of France.

"Free at last, how strange it is." He sighed out. "I'll never forget the years, the waste. Nor forgive them, for what they have done. They are the guilty everyone!" He cried out as he fell to his knees. "Today is a new day and we shall see, what this new would will do for me."

* * *

Seeing as he was now a convict he knew his life would be turned upside down and over again. But he didn't know how bad it would really be. So, after days of walking he found a small camp for construction. He hurriedly went to the leader to see if her could find a job.

"Can I help, a days work?" Tony asked as nice as he could. The man glaring over him with gleaming eyes.

"Papers?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right here." He handed the man the papers and in his eyes he saw the worry and disappointment flow through them.

"Sorry no work here..."

* * *

"Stark, as a dangerous man you will be put on parole forever, failure to report means immediate arrest. Be in Pontalia in thirty days." The guard said with a evil smirk. Lurking on his face as Tony grabbed his papers with a nod and left the room. "Follow him." The guard spoke.

* * *

"No! NO! Get! GET! ALL OF YOU BRATS!" Tony shouted as the children ran away. Dropping the stones they were going to throw at him next. Looks of fear in their eyes.

* * *

Tony stopped at the small inn and warmed his hands by the fire, letting himself shake with exhaustion.

"Let me see your papers." The inn keeper spoke.

"Miseur.. Please."

"Papers."

"I'll sleep in the stables, please."

"Get out."

Tony grabbed his stuff and headed out. To be met by the guards who gave a smirk to each other and began to beat him merciless. Blood dripping from his mouth he then continued on til he found a small shack in a graveyard. Where he found peace for a few moments before the door opened. All Tony saw was the light, and he sobbed out.

"Please, don't hurt me. Let me stay here."

"Come inside, for you are weary." The man said quietly, taking off his hood to reveal himself as a bishop. A kind old man with a small smile on his face. "And the night is cold out here. Our lives are very humble, but what we have, we have to share."

"Why would you share with me?" Tony asked quietly following him.

"Because you are god's child, and should be forgiven." Tony nodded as the older man continued. "We have wine that can revive you, and bread that will make you strong. There's a bed to rest til morning. Rest from pain and rest from wrong."

Tony then sat down at the table and greedily began to ate, as the sister began to watch with harsh looks. They were frightened as they watched the strange man gather here. But they fed him until he was full and left for bed. At least that's what they thought.

When he thought everyone asleep, he got up and filled his back with all the silver he could find. The silverware, platters, vases, even trinkets. And he hurried his way out of the abby. Running as fast as he could.

* * *

The next morning guards came in shouted and fussing. Holding Tony in their grasp as he fussed ans kicked.

"Monsignor, we have your silver. We caught this man red-handed." The guard paused, and then laughed. "He had the nerve to say you gave him this."  
"That is right." The Bishop spoke with a small smile. "But my friend you left so early, Surely something slipped your mind. You forgot I gave these also; Would you leave the best behind?" He paused and looked down. "So messieurs, release him, This man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty. And God's blessing go with you."

Tony fell to his knees and looked up at the man. A look of horror spread across his face as he watched the guards leave. And the kind man give him the candlesticks made of silver. One of the sisters gasped as she watched.

"But remember this, my brother, See in this some higher plan. You must use this precious silver. To become an honest man." Tony nodded and felt tears gently fall down his face as he stood. "By the witness of the martyrs, By the passion and the blood, God has raised you out of darkness:I have saved your soul for God."

* * *

Tony collapsed to his knees and began to weep as he spoke to himself. "What have I done, Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, Become a dog on the run." He began to stand with a look in his eyes.

"And have I fallen so far, And as the hour so late. That nothing remains but the cry of my hate. The cries in the dark that nobody hears. Here where I stand at the turning of the years. If there's another way to go. I missed it twenty long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won. They gave me a number and they murdered Stark. When they chained me and left me for dead. Just for stealing a mouthful of bread."

He ran his fingers through his hair and cried out a moment in pain as he looked up. Tony stood as he began to look towards an alter of god. Voice filling with sorrow.

"Yet why did I allow this man,to touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other, He gave me his trust, He called me brother.." He paused and spun around. "My life he claims for God above, Can such things be? For I had come to hate the world, This world that always hated me."

Tony stood up straighter, tone filling with anger as he looked at the alter.

"Take an eye for an eye, Turn your heart into stone. This is all I have lived for. This is all I have known." But these words made him sink back down, down on his knees. Sobbing once more he spoke to himself.

"One word from and I'd be back, beneath the lash, upon the rack. Instead he offers me my freedom. I feel my shame inside me like a knife. He told me that I have a soul. How does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?" He paused and the sobs racked through his body as he curled up into a ball.

"I am reaching, but I fall, and the night is closing in. As I stare into the void, to the whirlpool of my sin." He began to stand up. "I'll escape now from that world. From the world of Tony Stark." His voice filled with anger, and a growly tone. "Tony Stark is nothing now! Another story must begin!"

Tony ripped up his papers and watched them fly into the wind. Knowing now that he was not going to follow the rules of someone else's game. He was going to be free, and turn his life around completely. No longer now was he Tony Stark. He was now. IronMan.


	2. Natasha, His Only Heart

**Eight Years Later**

 **1823**

 **Montreuil**

* * *

The people in the streets stirred as they heard the horses stomp on the cobblestone path. Everyone trying to keep warm in the rain, as they hope. Scared for what was ahead of them, knowing most likely that it would be death. Watching as there children died of hunger and sickness. Knowing that it was because they didn't have enough money to feed them. Not with the king around causing such a ruckus. But, there was always music. Something that united them together, and eased their souls. The people of France would sing to keep their demons at bay, at least that's what they thought.

" _At the end of the day you're another day older. And that's all you can say for the life of the poor._ " You could hear them singing in the town. " _It's a struggle, it's a war, and there's nothing that anyone's giving. One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living_."

Babies were heard crying in the distance, and a faint last breath was taken by an old man on the street as his body was carried away by the guard. Everyone watching as they saw what there life would soon be, and how little power they actually had.

" _At the end of the day you're another day colder, and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill. And the righteous hurry past. They don't hear the little ones crying, and the plague is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying_!"

But you could here the hope in their voices as they worked. As they moved on and continued. Earning what they could, finding joy in the little things.

" _At the end of the day there's another day dawning, and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise. Like the waves crash on the sand. Like a storm that'll break any second. There's a hunger in the land. There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and there's gonna be hell to pay. At the end of the day_!"

" _At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing, Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread_." The foreman of the sewing factory hissed into the ears of his workers.

" _There are children back at home.._ " One Woman said sweetly as she did her work.

" _And the children have got to be fed_." A Second Woman said seriously.

" _And you're lucky to be in a job_." A third woman spoke, knowingly.

" _And in a bed_!" The foreman whisper into a young Wanda Maximoff's ear. As she continued to do her work and shutter as his words.

" _And we're counting our blessings_!" An older lady in the factory said.

The woman in the factory began to whisper to each other. Looking over at Wanda with gleaming eyes, as if they knew something she didn't. She tried to continue her work, but the foreman kept bugging her about how beautiful she was, and that she didn't deserve to be working here. She deserved better.

"Have you seen how the Foreman is fuming today?, With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?" A cocky, brunnette said to the women beside her. A smirk tugging at the sides of her lips.

"It's because little Wanda won't give him his way." A blonde said back, clearing the thread of her needle.

"Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!" A larger, ginger woman spoke. Getting a laugh out of all the girls.

"And the boss, he never knows. That the Foreman is always in heat."

"If Wanda doesn't look out. Watch how she goes. She'll be out on the street!"

"A _t the end of the day it's another day over. With enough in your pocket to last for a week. Pay the landlord, pay the shop. Keep on working as long as you're able. Keep on working till you drop. Or it's back to the crumbs off the table. You've got to pay your way. At the end of the day_!" The women in the factory sang as they began to wrap up their shift. Taking off their smocks, the cocky brunette stole a letter from Wanda's hands.

"And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Wanda, let's have all the news!" She said excitedly as she opened the letter, but as she read. Her face fell to one of anger, and shock. "Dear Wanda you must send us more money. Your child needs a doctor, there's no time to lose." This made all the girls gasp and look at her. Wanda took it back and spat out.

"Give that letter to me, It is none of your business. With a husband at home, and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here, Who can swear before God, She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?" This made the shop break out into a fight. People were teasing her and attacking Wanda who was almost in tears as she held the letter tightly in her grasp. This sight was awkward as IronMan walked into the factory and broke up the fight.

"What is this fighting all about?" He shouted. "Someone tear these two apart, This is a factory, not a circus! Come on ladies, settle down, I am the Mayor of this town  
I run a business of repute!" He wanted to continue and solve this. But in the area above he saw the man he thought he had lost years ago, Loki. He started on his wat upstairs. "Deal with this, Foreman, Be as patient as you can."

"Yes, Monsieur IronMan." He said before he then hissed out to Wanda. "I might have known the bitch could bite. I might have known the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret." He raised his hands in defeat. "Ah yes, the virtuous Wanda. Who keeps herself so pure and clean. You'd be the cause I had no doubt. Of any trouble hereabout. You play a virgin in the light. But need no urgin' in the night!"

"She's been laughing at you. While she's having her men. She'll be nothing but trouble again and again. You must sack her today. Sack the girl today!"

"Right my girl. On your way!" The foreman said throwing her out.

"Please I have a child! She needs me! Please!"

"Hello Inspector." Tony said with a small nod.

"Misuer IronMan." He said with a bow, then handing Tony his papers. "Please know me as Loki. I am her at your command. With all your due to each and with justice in our hand no man is beyond our reach. Let all beware."

"Welcome Sir, let god aware our laws. I'm sure we are here in common cause."

"You've done the city proud. They praise you well on high. Your successes are your falls. You're the best Paris can supply. Your people, thrive." Loki said stepping closer to look at Tony.

"That dignity is torn. Stay alive."

"It seems to me, we may have met." Loki said with a smirk. Eyes searching in Tony's for a sign of remembrance.

"Your face to me is a face I would not forget." Tony instead broke the gaze and looked down. But when they heard shouting in the streets. They both went running to see the commotion. A man, was stuck under a wagon, no man alone could lift. The weight was physically crushing him.

"Stay still, please." A few men then started to lift but barrels began to fall and they steadied them. Tony then went on to lift the wagon by himself as a few women drug the man out from underneath it.

"Can this be true? I don't believe what I see.." Loki said examining the situation. "A man your age. To be as strong as you are. A memory stirs. You make me think of a man. From years ago, a man who broke his parole. He disappeared."

"Say what you must. Don't leave it here." Tony said, looking up.

"Forgive me Sir, I would not dare."

* * *

"How much for this? It's my daughter's." Wanda said gently as she looked at the man, holding out her locket.

"I'll give you four francs for that." He said, sneering.

"Four? It's worth ten!"

" _I smell women. Smell 'em in the air. Think I'll drop my anchor. In that harbor over there._ " The sailors began to sing in the harbor as the whores came out for the night.

"Lovely ladies. I'll love you 'till I'm broke. Seven months at sea. And now I'm hungry for a poke." A younger man spoke, trying to seduce Wanda.

"Even stokers need a little stoke!"

" _Lovely ladies, Waiting for a bite. Waiting for the customers. Who only come at night._ " The whores began to sing back with smirks tugging at the sides of their lips. " _Lovely ladies. Ready for the call. Standing up or lying down. Or any way at all. Bargain prices up against the wall._ "

"What pretty hair,What pretty locks you got there. What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear. I'll take the lot." Peitro, a tall slinky man spoke with his eyes filling with lust.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone!" Wanda said, slapping his hands away from her hair.

"Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that!" He whispered back.

"It pays a debt." Wanda whispered to herself.

"Just think of that." He said quietly.

"What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Natasha!" She goes with the man as has her hair cut short as the ladies at the dock began to sing again.

"Lovely ladies. Waiting in the dark. Ready for a thick one. Or a quick one in the park. Long time short time. Any time, my dear. Cost a little extra if you want to take all year! Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!"

"Come over here it's twenty francs for a tooth." Scott, a man who was taller, and stronger spoke quietly to her.

"Come here my dear I'll pay you well for your youth." Hope Van Dyne whispered to Wanda.

"The pain won't last. You'll still be able to bite." Scott said with a small smile.

"It's just the back ones." Hope whispered to Scott.

"I do it fast. I know my business alright. It's worth a go." Scott pulled out his tools.

"You'll pay me first what I am due." Wanda said sternly.

"You'll get twice if I take two." He said quietly.

"Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?" A pimp said quietly.

"A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair." A whore said.

"She's got a kid sends her all that she can." Another piped up.

"I might have known. There is always some man. Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!" The Pimp answered back, calling to Wanda. Who slapped him away.

"Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the your sisters, make money in your sleep." A whore whispered to Wanda. Who reluctantly nodded.

"That's right dearie, show him what you've got! That's right dearie, let him have the lot." The pimp shouted after him, as the drunk whore began to sing again.

" _Old men, young men, take 'em as they come. Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum. Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land. See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand. All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies, Going for a song. Got a lot of they never stay for long._ "

"Come on, can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change. To have a girl who can't refuse. Easy money. Lying on a bed. Just as well they never see, the hate that's in your head." She stopped as she began to cry out."Don't they know they're making love, To one already dead!" She cried out, sobbing in the bed as the Captain walked away. Leaving her in her own sorrow.

"There was a time when men were kind. When their voices were soft. And their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song. And the song was exciting. There was a time. Then it all went wrong." She paused and stood up. Looking out the small window in pain. Dreaming of the past.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high, and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving." She choked out. "Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung. No wine untasted."

"But the tigers come at night." She sobbed out. "With their voices soft as thunder, As they tear your hopes apart. As they turn your dreams to shame." She fell to her knees as looked at the wall. "He slept a summer by my side, He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride, But he was gone when autumn came."

"And I still dream he'll come to me." She said looking up. A glimmer of hope sparking in her eyes. "That we will live the years together, But there are dreams that cannot there are storms we cannot weather!" She looked down realizing the truth, and as she shouted her truth. "I had a dream my life would be. So different from this hell I'm living. So different now, from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.."

* * *

Then there was a night, winter was settling in and the snow nipped at the bare arms of Wanda. Who stood there coughing, so sick that she could barely move.

"Don't touch me." She said weakly to a man who began to touch her.

"You've got some nerves, you little slut." He spoke shoving snow down her dress. Wanda slapped him back in defense. And he looked back at her angrily.

"You pay for what you've done, bitch."

"Please sir, I'll do what you want." She said weakly back.

"Tell me quickly what's the story. Who saw who and what and where. Let him give full description, let him answer to Loki."

"Oh Loki! Can you believe it! I got lost here in the dark. Then this bitch decided to attack me. Who can see she left her mark."

"She will answers for her sins, if you make a full report, sir she'll answer for the court."

"But there's a child who surely needs me. Please misuer she's about that high." She motioned with her hands. "Without me, she shall die!"

"I have such touching stories, every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanation. Save your breath. Save your tears."

"Moment of your Time Loki? I do believe you've done your duty." Tony asked, emerging from a spot he was hiding in the shadows.

"Misuer IronMan." Loki said with a bow.

"I do believe this woman has suffered through enough. She needs a Doctor, not a jail."

"Misuer IronMan!"

"Can this be?" Wanda cried out.

"Where will she end?" Tony asked. "A child, without a friend. Wait. I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grieve in such a place as this?"

"Misuer don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough I've lost my pride. You let your foreman send me there away. Yes! You were there, and tossed me aside." She then spit at Tony. "I didn't mean no harm." Wanda said sinking to the ground, sobbing.

"Is it true what I've done?"

"My daughter is close to dying."

"An innocent soul..."

"If there is a god above. He'd let me die instead."

"In his name. My task is just begun. I will take her to the hospital. Where is your daughter?"

"With an innkeeper in Mayne."

"I will send for her immediately."

* * *

"I mistook you for a convict, now I heard they've caught the criminal. Who denies it now of course. But you'd expect that of a convict. This convict Tony Stark." Loki spoke out in a said tone.

"This man will serve a sentence?" Tony asked curiously.

"He will pay. And so must, I."

"You've only done your duty. I've also made misjudgments. Sir, return to your post." Loki then leaves Tony alone to his thoughts.

"He thinks that man is knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found. This man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far, And struggled for so long?" He then looked down in sorrow. "If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!"

"I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me. How can I abandon them? How would they live, If I am not free? If I speak, they are condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! Who am I?" He shouts from his office. "Can I condemn this man to slavery, Pretend I do not feel his agony. This innocent who bears my face. Who goes to judgement in my place, Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die Be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again?My soul belongs to God, I know made that bargain long gave me hope when hope was gone. He gave me strength to journey on.."

"Who am I? Who am I? I am Tony Stark!" He shouts, and the courts hear him. "And so Javert, you see it's true. That man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I?24601!"

The court see his statements, but chooses to ignore it. Seeing as he was a mayor, and respected leader.

* * *

Wanda lay in the hospital, close to death as he fever spiked, giving her delusions and causing her to die slowly.

"Natasha it's turned so cold. Natasha its past your bedtime. You've played the day away. And soon it will be night. " She spoke with her eyes closed, imaging the face of her daughter. "Come to me. Natasha the light is fading. Don't you see, the evening light appearing. Come here, rest you head upon my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away..."

"Dear Wanda, Natasha will be here soon. Dear Wanda. She will be by your side." Tony said, coming to wrap her in his warm embrace.

"Come Natasha, my child. Where did you go?" Wanda shouted as her dreams began to fade.

"Be at peace. Be at peace..."

"My Natasha." She said breathlessly.

"Shall live in my protection. Your child shall want nothing." He told her.

"You come from god in heaven... Tell Natasha, that I love her. And I'll see her when I wake.." Wanda said with her last breath, and her body went limp.

"Valjean, at last, We see each other plain. Mesiur IronMan. You'll wear a different chain!" Loki shouted.

"Before you say another word, Loki. Before you chain me up like a slave again. Listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child..There is none but me who can intercede, In Mercy's name, three days are all I I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return."

"You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years. Men like you can never change. A man such as you." Loki hissed out.

"Believe of me what you will, There is a duty that I'm sworn to do. You know nothing of my life. All I did was steal some bread."

"My duty's to the law - you have no rights."

"You know nothing of the world." Tony said with a sad look in his face.

"Come with me 24601." Loki spat.

"You would sooner see me dead."

"Now the wheel has turned around. But not before I see this justice done."

"Tony Stark is nothing now. I am warning you Loki.."

"Dare you talk to me of crime."

"I'm a stronger man by far."

"And the price you had to pay."

"Every man is born in sin."

"There is power in me yet/ My race is not yet run."

"You know nothing of Loki. I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too!"

* * *

Natasha, a small frail child with bright red hair swept the floor of the inn. She wept as she dead. Sexually abused and rarely fed. She watched as other children played and ran around having fun as she worked. She just wanted a friend. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted her mother, and wanted to leave this place. So, to pass the time she began to sing.

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud." She then picked up a rag. "There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud." She rocks the rag in her arms like a poppet that she has always wanted. But has never had.

"There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says, Natasha, I love you very much." She then let the tears fall from her face as she continued to sweep. "I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud."

"Now looks whose here. The little Madame herself. Pretending that's she's been so awfully good." Maria, the innkeepers wife shouted at Natasha."Better not let me catch you slacking around again. Better not catch your eye. Ten francs your mother sends me. What is that gonna buy? Now take that pail. my little Madam. And go and fetch some water from the well."

"Momma!"

"Sharon! My dear let me see you! Oh you look so beautiful in that hat! Is that a new poppet? It's lovely my dear! There are some little girls who know what to wear and how to behave. Still there Natasha? Your tears will do you no good! I told you to fetch water from the well in the wood."

"Please do not send me all alone! Not in the darkness on my own."

"SHUT UP. Or I'll not be nice. You heard me ask once and I never ask twice."

"Alright." Natasha said running off quietly.

"My band of soaks, my den of dissolute's. My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts. My sons of whores spend their lives in my inn, Homing pigeons homing in. They fly through my doors, And they crawl out on all fours." Fury said as he walked in the door. Welcoming people to his inn. "Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down. And meet the best innkeeper in town. As for the rest, all of 'em crooks: Rooking their guests and crooking the books. Seldom do you see, Honest men like me. A gent of good intent. Who's content to be, Master of the house, doling out the charm. Ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir. Customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favor. Doesn't cost me to be nice. But nothing gets you nothing. Everything has got a little price!"

"Master of the house, keeper of the zoo." Maria started with a smirk. Each of the two finding things to bum off the next customer. "Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or the wine, making up the weight. Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a 's bosom friend. I do whatever pleases. Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!"

"Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye. Never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great. Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!. Everybody's boon companion. Everybody's chaperone. But lock up your valises Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!"

"Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief. Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef. Kidney of a horse, liver of a cat. Filling up the sausages with this and that  
Residents are more than welcome. Bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges. Plus some little extras on the side!" Maria said to a few of the girls who followed her lead and went alone with her.

"Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice. Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, there a little cut. Three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices. There are a lot of tricks I knows. How it all increases, all them bits and pieces. Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

"Master of the house? Isn't worth my spit!. Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!. Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire. Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there. What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse. God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!" She said sinking her way to the lap of a young Captain. Snatching all of the money in his coat pocket. "Master of the house! Master and a half! Comforter, philosopher Don't make me laugh! Servant to the poor, butler to the great Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!"

"Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse! Everybody raise a glass. Raise it up the master's arse Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!" The crowd shouted and soon cleared out.

* * *

Natasha was out in the woods alone. Humming a small tune to keep her focused on everything but her fear of being alone, and of the dark. Dragging her pail, tears fell down her face. But then she saw a figure. She dropped her pail and started to run.

"Hush now. Do not be afraid of me. Don't hide. Show me where you live. Tell your child, what is your name?" Tony said calmly and with a nice tone.

"I'm called Natasha."

"Well Natasha, can i help you with your bucket?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded and began to walk him home a smile on her face until she reached the inn.

"I found her wandering in the woods, this child. Trembling in the shadows. And I'm here to help Natasha. And I will pay what I must pay to take her away. This is a duty I must heave. There is a promise I have made. Now your mother is with god."

"GASP." Maria faked.

"Now the suffering is over. And I speak her with her voice. And I stand here in her place. And from this day and ever more. Natasha shall live in my protection. I will not forget my vow. Natasha will have a father now."

"What to do.. What to say? Shall you carry out treasure away? How can we talk about debt? Nothing is worth our darling Nabasha." Fury spoke.

"Natasha." Maria coughed.

"Natasha." He corrected.

"Your feelings, can you credit them sir? And I will lease the parting blow. " He said handing them a stash of eighty francs.

"That would quite fit the bill, if she had not often been so ill. Medicines are not cheap sir."

"No more words. Heres no price. Fifteen-hundred for your sacrifice." Natasha picked up her rag and left the inn with Tony.

"Close your eyes. love." Tony said. Natasha did as she was told and when he came back. "And open!"

"Thank you!" She said, holding a brand new poppet in her arms she rocked in gently.

"Where I go. You will be."

"Will you be like a Papa to me?"

"Yes this is true. I'll be father, and mother to you." Tony picked the small child up in his arms and carried her way.

"That's a lot." Fury spoke.

"Not enough, there's a copper at the door. What have you done now?"

"Where is the child?" Loki asked.

"She's gone with a gent. Didn't tell us where they went. Didn't leave his home address."

* * *

"Suddenly you're here." Tony started, as Natasha fell asleep on his lap. "Suddenly it starts. Can two anxious hearts beat as one? Yesterday I was alone. Today you are beside me. Something still unclear. Something not yet here, Has begun. Suddenly the world. Seems a different place. Somehow full of grace, Full of light. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?. What has passed is gone, Now we journey on through the night. How was I to know at last, That happiness can come so fast?. Trusting me the way you do. I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know. That danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere. And memories I cannot share. Nevermore alone. Nevermore apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun.. You have brought the gift of life. And love so long denied me.. Suddenly I see, What I could not see. Something suddenly, Has begun."


End file.
